1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low height USB interface connecting device and a memory storage apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a great variety of memory cards are available for electronic products and even if same type products are made from different designs, the memory card in the respective product is different from each other. Although it is so, the various memory cards have a common feature that the digital data in the memory cards can be transmitted to the computer for data processing.
In order to be capable of reading data in the memory cards, various card readers are provided to adapt different memory cards such as a compact flash card, a SD card, a MMC card and etc. before the data can be processed with the computer. But, the arrangement makes the user inconvenient. Of course, a type of card reader is capable of supporting more specifications of memory cards but it is expensive to give a great financial burden to the user.
Therefore, as one of computer periphery, how to make the memory card, which is able to improve and reduce using the card reader and is compatible with the computer interface with the existing system hardware for being used with more facility and in accordance with our usual operation practice, is a subject worth us to deeply concern.
The USB interface is most widely applied for data transmission between a computer and a card reader among a lot of computer periphery interfaces so that an object of the present invention is to provide a memory card with a function of USB interface card reader, that is, the memory card can be inserted into a USB slot socket to execute a signal change and connection with the computer without the need of a USB interface card reader.
In order to reach the preceding object, a connector with a low thickness is disclosed first and the connector is compatible with and inserted into a USB slot socket in spite of being not in accordance with the industrial standard for a USB connector. Because various memory cards available provide a very thin thickness respectively, the standard USB interface connector provides a too much high thickness to be built up with a memory card. This is a reason that the standard USB connector is revised in the present invention.